Mine And Mine Alone
by Renata Bubblegum
Summary: Bilbo x Thorin short Stories. If you get turned on too quickly or have heart problems please DO NOT read this book for the sake of your own safety and health. If you have no problems and just live for nasty stuff like this then welcome. But for heaven's sake if you can't handle raw YAOI PLEASE take a left down the hall, then make a right and you'll see a big huge exit sign.
1. Late night satisfaction

_Late Night Satisfaction_

The entire of Baggend was quiet, not even a cricket could be heard over the fact of how quiet it was. The place almost seemed dead except for a few hobbit holes that were dimly lit from the inside. The nights celebration had finally come to an end after so many hours of strong wine, singing and vulgar dancing. Most of the hobbits were in the comforts of their beds sleeping off all the alcohol from their systems to hopefully wake up with no hangovers since hobbits have a high tolerance for alcohol.

"T..thor..in, d..no more..~"

Deep in the hole of the Baggins residence, everything seemed normal. The fireplace was lit to provide the house with the warmth it needed since winter was on its way soon, the kitchen was tidy and spotless as always except for the dinner table's cloth which was a little out of place from the little tossle from earlier.

"So soft.. so sensetive and defenceless, my little burgler.."

"Stop!...don't pinch them... they'll.. aahhh~"

The whole house was as quiet as the outside, except for the heavy pants, moans and creaking of the bed. The master bedroom ( Bilbo and Thorin's room) was dark, only the opened windows provided some natural light from the full moon and a cool breeze to level out the increasing heat of the room.

"*chuckle* Your so adorable, even though your body craves every little thing I do to it you still find the strength to deny how much you love it." Thorin said in a deep voice as he leaned over Bilbo to nibble on his left ear and lick it for extra measure. A rough and cold hand found it's way under the thin fabric Bilbo had on and slowly made little patterns on his stomach while the other restrained Bilbo's soft ones over his head.

"Stop! It.. tickles.." Bilbo panted trying his best not to let his lover under his skin and hopefully at the same time level his rapid breathing.

"Is that all, it only tickles?" Thorin asked in a husky tone lifting Bilbo's shirt and dived down to his stomach to lick and bite the sensative flesh. The grip on Bilbo's hands loosened as Thorins mouth descended to the naval which he played with with his tongue before reaching the bulge that was twitching under Bilbo's trousers.

"Thorin.." Bilbo moaned as he felt his pants being yanked off of him exposing his legs to the cold room breeze. Thorin's eyes almost seemed to grow with lust as he looked upon the panting, blushing mess he reduced his lover to.

"You have no idea how you turn me on Bilbo." Thorin growled as Bilbo looked up at him with his irresistible doe eyes, pleading for him to hurry up and take him. Thorin made sure to keep their intense eye contact as he slowly undressed himself just to tease the poor hobbit.

"Thorin... please.." Bilbo moaned desperately, unconsciencely grinding against Thorin activating his erection to fill attention as he got rid of his final piece of clothing.

"Tell me what you want Hobbit, if you ask the way I taught you I might just give it to you ~" Thorin knew he was being unfair, they were already naked for goodness sakes and more than earger to satisfy eachother but there's always something about seeing Bilbo so horny, wet and desperate quiver beneath him ready to do whatever he askes him to without a second thought.

"Well hobbit?~" He asked tracing the hot, sensative, pink flesh that was aching to be penetrated with no mercy with his cold fingers.

"Please Thorin... don't tease me... please fuck me~" he cryed arching his back when Thorin pushed his thick index finger into his hot insides.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you what was that?" He asked adding another finger and digged deeper to find his lovers sweet spot. God was he ready to fuck Bilbo for all he's worth but he needed to make sure he had him in a state where he couldn't even cum without his command.

"Please... fuck me Thorin.. I need you inside of me... please fill me up~" Bilbo panted, grinding on the fingers inside of him to relieve a little of the stress.

"What are you willing to do for it, my little hobbit?" Thorin asked sucking on the sweet spot just behind Bilbo's right ear.

"Oh God anything, anything you want Thorin please~" Bilbo yelled, sure that all of Baggend could hear him but he could care less. Thorin lowered his arm and grabbed his hot, thick cock that was ready for Bilbo and lined it directly to his hole.

"Are you ready? I woul'nt be able to control myself once I'm inside you."

"Oh I'm counting on it." Bilbo assured him.

Thorin licked his lips as he pushed into Bilbo, already intoxicated my the heat that started to surround him. Bilbo wrapped his legs tighltly on the small of Thorin's back and gripped the pillows above his head as he was slowly being filled, letting out cracked moans from the mere size of it.

"Thorin!~"

"God your so tight..." Thorin waisted no time to start thrusting. The first few were slow and steady which earned moans from Bilbo but as he quickened the pace raming Bilbo's shaking body into the bed earned screams of pure bliss that rung through out the dead of night. With glazed eyes Thorin looked down at his master piece, big brown doe eyes still full of lust, swollen cherry lips, sweat dripping from flawless white skin truely a treasure to be hold.

"Tho..rin.., I.. I'm.. al..most.." Speaking was just as hard as breathing at this point. The intense heat that was rapidly building up inside of him was becoming too much to handle. He wanted to cum so badly but wanted his lover to be buried deep inside him filling him up with his hot juices before so he could scream his climax with Thorin's name in his lips.

"Not.. yet... Bilbo.." Thorin could feel his climax coming, it always amazed him how his little lover would fall apart with every thrust. He could feel the little bundle of nerves rub against his pulsing shaft but knew better than to attack it just yet.

"Thorin... more~" He begged, clawing at Thorins back leaving long red marks to join the others that were almost healed.

Thorin grabbed onto Bilbo's hips and flipped their positions so Bilbo could straddle him. The poor hobbit didn't even have time to process what happened and screamed with an arched back as Thorin hit his G- spot.

"Bingo." With precise thrusts up ward, Bilbo's vision began to blur as every nerves in his body were set a blaze, causing his eyes to roll to the back of his head as he rode Thorin.

"YES!! YES THORIN RIGHT THERE!!~"

"Bilbo..." Thorin moaned as he sat up and bit down on his lovers neck, holding him firmly around his waist.

"Thorin... I'm g.. gonna.."

"I know me too... let's cum together..."

As the adrenaline reaches it's peak, Bilbo and Thorin came with eachothers names in their lips. They collapsed into the bed into eachothers arms still attached and quite out of breath.

"That... was.." Thorin began.

"I know.." Bilbo answered with a slight nod.

"Should we go for round two?" Thorin asked with a mischeviius chuckle.

"After all of that.. some food and a cold bath would be nice."

"How about we do both, we can start on the kitchen floor while the kettle's on and then we can work our way up to the tub." Bilbo had half a mind to reject his proposition, but the way the words rolled off his tongue was predatory which to bilbo, it just deamed impossible to resist.

"Damn you and that silver tongue of yours Oalkenshield."

This has got to be the cringiest shit I've ever written but there will be more

But there will be more


	2. You'll learn to behave, pet

Neko Bilbo x Master Thorin (Modern Day)

The party had finally ended much to Thorin's relief. His watch read that it was already three in the morning and everyone had already left the mansion either drunk as skunks or passed out from all the alcohol. All that was left to do was to get some sleep and clean up the mess in the morning but he knew that he had things he needed to take care of first.

At first he was besides himself to just let what happened slide just this one time, even Fili and Kili said that no harm was done, but he know it was something he couldn't ignore anymore.

Ever since he had rescued Bilbo from the streets and has been living with him for the past two and a half years he's still being as resentful and distant as the day he first arrived. He would hardly eat the food that was given to him, he never slept in the same bed as Thorin, he never uses his words to talk to him, hell he wouldn't even let Thorin touch him for that matter.

In Bilbo's eyes everyone was dangerous and not to be trusted, living on the streets taught him that much but he wasn't always this way.

He once had the perfect life, lived in a loving home with his previous master and his wife. They were kind and loving people and treated him as if he were their son when they adopted him from the shelter. But as the years went by their relationship started to crumble just like any other marriage.

He thought that he could be enough to keep them together but all his efforts were in vain. The woman he had come to call mother had soon packed up and left the house without saying goodbye and the man that was his father figure soon after fell into a state of deep drunkenness and intense mood swings. One time he would talk to Bilbo lovingly and tell him that everything would be OK and then another time beat him with his fists until he was a mess of blood and tears lying on the cold dirty floor.

That went on until he turned sixteen, until his master threw him out into the freezing cold one night with only the clothes on his back to keep him warm from the bitter cold.

After that night he had to learn how to fend for himself, not like anyone else was going to. He taught himself how to survive in a world that didn't care about him and to steal from the people who wouldn't even give him as much as a side ways glance.

For two years he lived like that, doing what he needed to survive even if it was using his body does nights worth of food and shelter. He never considered himself a slut, he only resorted to sexual favours when he was desperate for something or to payback a debt. And from all of those exchanges he begun to hate himself for stopping so low to strays just like himself, the only difference he had from them was that they were above the system and could do something for him. He was actually very popular as word got around about his teachniques and intoxicating submissive nature.

He had offers to join groups who looked were eachother in the streets but he know that they were just offering him to be a personal sex slave, but he would never degrade himself as to being owned.

But on one rainy night, he had gotten into a fight with a stray just like himself over who was going to have their dinner. He won of course and got to eat that night but ended up getting hurt in the fight of teeth and claws. As the rain began to pour down heavily on his shivering body, he made his way down the street to find shelter but as he was crossing the road he didn't notice the car that was coming his way.

He was unconscious for a week after he got hit and when he woke up he found that he was bandaged up and in a bed that sure as hell wasn't his. He began to panicked of course and tried to get up but his aching body woul'nt let him. A few minutes into still trying to get out of the bed and ending up on the carpeted floor, with a swinging open of the bedroom door he had met the man who's bed he was in.

Thorin Oakenshield, one of the richest men in the world and the man that had hit him with his car had walked into the room and rushed to his aid with a tray of fresh bandges and a bowl of what seemed of be just water.

Thorin tried his best to help him and offer an apology for what happened but he would only lash out and hiss at his savoir. It was understandable of course but as time went by Bilbo wasn't warming up to him in the slightest. Any attempt would award Thorin with either scratches, broken things around his home or just warning hisses whenever Bilbo thought he was invading his personal space.

Thorin even tried introducing him to some of his friends pets but Bilbo would always end up hurting them when they got too close to him, but what he did tonight out of sear spite towards his nephews was crossing the line.

He soon made his way up the flight of stairs that lead to the third floor where his pet marked as his part of the house since it has most of the mansions necessities. Whenever he was on the floor Bilbo would always be grooming himself on the couch sometimes wearing nothing but a baggy sweater and socks. Thorin even found himself staring too long when Bilbo would go into all sorts of positions only his feline body could manage and he'd come to admitting that seeing Bilbo lick his legs and on occasions between them was an irresistible sight.

He wasn't going to lie that he wasn't attracted to his pet, he often dreamed to the positions we would experiment on that flexible body and all the pleads and moans he could squeeze out of those kissible lips.

God, his dick would twitch with just a glare from those gorgeous brown eyes as to remind him to look but don't touch whenever Bilbo caught him staring.

He wasn't sure what would happen when he crossed into feline territory but he knew that whatever happens, tonight was the night Bilbo would learn to behave as was expected of him.

He didn't bother on knocking and just entered the bedroom that Bilbo stays in. The room had no lights on in it but he had no problem noticing the fixed gaze of the glowing brown slits that were on him from in the corner of the room. He didn't want to be but he was pissed, not only because Bilbo had attacked his nephew's when they stupidly tried to touch him but he was also pissed at himself for letting Bilbo's behaviour go on for so long without punishment.

He took a daring step into the room, and each step earned him a warning growls or hisses.

"You have been a very difficult pet Bilbo, from the day I welcomed you into this house you have been nothing but aggressive and undisciplined, and tonight you dared to attack my nephew's for something as foolish as trying to touch you."

He was inches infront of him now feeling his anger boiling up to be surface, Bilbo even swatted at him with his sharp claws and a last warning hiss to tell him to back the fuck off but he wasn't going to this time.

"I can tolerate you behaviour towards me but my nephew's pet, are out of the question." His voice has become deeper than before. Bilbo even felt a little intimidated at how angry his master appeared to be. Broad strong shoulders, buff chest, bulging arms and legs, he was made to be intimidating but Bilbo wasn't going to back down either.

He knew he had been a little harsh tonight when Thorin allowed him to join the party and ended up attacking one or two people who tried to touch him but he doesn't like being touched, by anyone he didn't consent with and Thorin should have made that clear to them.

With a swift move to the right Bilbo dodged a hand that had reached out to grab him, then he moved to the left and swatted Thorin across the arm when he had tried it again.

"Stop fighting me Bilbo, this has gone on long enough!" Thorin growled trying to calm the raging neko he had trapped in his muscular arms. Bilbo hissed and scratched at him as to reply "never!" and "Go fuck yourself."

Having had enough Thorin made his way out of the room and headed to the master bedroom on the fifth floor with Bilbo thrown over his broad shoulder scratching and flicking his tail in his face.

Opening the door and closing it behind them with a click of the lock, Thorin marching over to the king sized bed and threw Bilbo onto it with no mercy.

"Strip." Thorin orderd peering down at his pet with a cold glare. Bilbo stared up at him with a look of confused and a bit of fright. He was breathing heavily from all that work trying to get away from Thorin before so he could only guess that he was going to have to find more energy to fight again.

"Strip now or I'll ripped your clothes off you myself." Bilbo hissed at his threat thinking he wouldn't dare put his hands on him again, but he knew that he could if he wanted to. There wasn't a doubt that he was much smaller compared to Thorin, he was only about 5"4 compared to Thorin who was 6"1 but that sure as hell woul'nt stop him from putting up a fight.

"Fine, have it your way then." Bilbo was already half way across the bed when Thorin grabbed him by his ankle and pulled him back onto the bed. Bilbo was beginning to panic, the more he hissed and scratched his master the man only seemed to ignore him and proceed to stip him of his clothes. He kicked, squirmed and swatted until he was completely naked and had his wrist pinned above his head under Thorin.

Dangerous blue eyes peered into frightened brown, they stayed that way for what seemed like hours.

Thorin took this opportunity to examined his pet, he never really got the chance to fully admire Bilbo's body. His skin was smooth under his touches almost like velvet, and his hair was the softest he's ever felt. Bilbo flinched with each touch, the feeling of being so exposed and vulnerable wasn't something he was fond of feeling again.

"Are you afraid Bilbo?" His eyes said it all, no matter how hard to tried to act tough.

"I don't wish to hurt you, but it seems like the only way I can get through to you."

Bilbo's blood went cold when Thorin began to grope him. It wasn't rough like he was use to when he was on back on the streets but it still made his body go stiff. He looked up at Thorin pleading with his eyes to stop and let him go but Thorin only continued. He leaned into the crook of Bilbo's neck and took a deep breath of his scent before lightly nipping on the soft skin.

Bilbo gasped, throwing his head back as a tingling sensation rushed through him.

He was trying to fight them, the feelings that mouth and those skilled hands brought out of him but it had been years since he let anyone touch him and this was the first time being touched in such a gentle way. His hips even began to move on their own, rubbing himself in his master's hand for more friction as he was still being pinned down.

"I read that when a pet is agressive and tempermental, that they can either be looking for atttention or their sexually frustrated. And since you made it clear you don't want my attention, lack of sex is going to be my go to answer."

Thorin whispered softly making sure to let his hot breath linger against the shell his pet's right ear. Bilbo let out a mixture of a growl and a moan to voice his decline on the offer but ended up mewling like crazy when he felt a thick finger being forced inside of him slowly travel deeper.

"Now now there'll be none of that anymore Bilbo, perhaps if I loosen you up you'll be able to be more.. compliant for the main event."

Another finger was added, opening and closing the tight ring of muscle like a pair of scissors. Bilbo was beginning to loose his strength to fight, he didn't know what was happening to him but it felt too good to resist.

After a while with techniques Thorin knew would ensure his plan a success he had gotten turned on by the sight before him. No longer fighting in the slightest, Bilbo was looking up at him with glazed dilated eyes, his breath was out of rhythm and between his legs was wet and exposed almost beckoning his master in.

"Such a lewd little kitten, is this what you wanted all along?." He mused kissing Bilbo to silence his desperate panting. They wrestled for dominance when their tongues came into play and Thorin won in a matter of seconds exploring the warm cavern that was his pet's mouth letting go of his wrists to caress his body.

Bilbo began to hungrily claw at Thorin's dress shirt, ripping it to get full access to the skin on his back.

Thorin groaned as his claws dug into him, it was an exhilarating feeling that drove him to bite down on Bilbo's neck earning an unexpected yet blissful moan.

Foreplay went on for what seemed like forever, it wasn't until they were both painfully hard and out of breath did Thorin decide to line his eight inches of steaming manhood against Bilbo's leaking hole.

"...Thorin..."

He almost didn't hear it, the soft whisper of his name that rolled out of angelic lips like velvet. He looked almost lost, it's the first time he's ever heard his pet say his name or speak for that matter, it was beautiful and it sent a strange feeling through him that he couldn't quite describe.

"Th.. Thorin...please.."

It came like a lightening bolt that time. It felt like his body had now been given life after centuries of sleep, he couldn't help it anymore. With one deep thrust he was buried deep inside of his pet, his perfect cupid lips hung open letting out a scream of pure bliss.

His claws dug into the bed, back arched off of the sheets, breath hitched in his throat and he started to see stars. Thorin could feel the inside of his pet, wet, hot and gripping tightly around him.

"Sorry, it's gonna hurt for a little while but it'll feel good afterwards." His thrusts went on slow at first letting his pet get familiar to his size. Bilbo woul'nt lie that it hurt like a bitch but it somehow felt right, the way Thorin fitted inside of him felt like.. it was made for him in a wierd way.

"F.. faster.." his words came out so softly. His vision began to blur, some how all of the pain and pleasure brought up the memories of his past and how lonely he was. No one was there to comfort him the way he wanted them to on the streets and he had to become ruthless and cruel in order to survive.

"Bilbo..."

And now, even though he didn't want to admit it, he needed to feel this. The walls he had built out of isolation and anger came crumbling down with each soft whisper Thorin offered him.

Tears began to fall from the corner of his eyes, gasping at every thrust allwoing himself to unwind.

"Oh kitten, don't hide your tears from me. I want to see all of you, let me see all of you my pet." Thorin kissed the corner of his eye, hushing his tears away.

Four month later

"So how are things with you uncle, anything new happened that we should know about?" Fili asked in the other side of the screen. Him and Kili had returned home to Miami after the party since they both had work and families to get back to.

"Things are well, why do you ask?"

"Well for one your looking rather happy which is wierd and two if I'm not mistaken there's a hickey on your neck?"

Thorin only chuckled at his observent his nephew can be sometimes.

"Hickey, uncle did you finally get laid after all this time!?" Kili asked popping out of no where infront of the screen.

"We're so proud of you uncle, who's the lucky lady do we know her or was it a one night stand kind of thing?

"Thorin, come back to bed already I'm getting lonely."

The two brothers eyes went wide when they saw a half naked Bilbo apprach their uncle from behind and wrap his arms around his shoulders pouting.

"Boys you remember Bilbo."

The neko turned his attention to the computer screen and smiled seeing who his master was talking to.

"Hi." He waved plesantly.

Fili and Kili were still speechless, this couldn't be the same neko they met a few months ago who almost clawed their eyes out for touching him.

"H ..hey..." They waved back awkwardly.

"I'll be there in a minute love."

"Ok, but remember we still have to pick up where we left off with 'Not so fast'." He purred seductively into his master's ear, and judging by the looks on Kili and Fili's faces they heard him.

Bilbo saved them goodbye and headed back upstairs making sure that Thorin watched him and the way his butt swayed in his transparent underwear with little flower prints on it and he did quite lustfully along with his nephew's who couldn't believe that was a man's ass.

"Well boys duty calls. I'll call you... soon."

"Uncle wait a minute!" They both yelled in protest but Thorin just waved them off and shutted down his laptop.

This was so stressful to type

I had so much I wanted to put into it but it's already got over 3000 words and I didn't want to make it longer than that. Anyways hope you enjoyed it


	3. You need to be taught a lesson

Modern day

!!!!WARNING!!!!

Before you read this I MUST warn you. It is VERY dirty and is the nastiest shit I have ever written in all my life. I don't know if it's your version of dirty but it sure as hell had me in a state. So I BEG, read this with discretion.

Bilbo sat impatiently on the three seat couch in the living room, looking at the movie he's been watching for the past two hours but not really paying attention to what was going on with a sour face while he tapped his foot on the floor in irritation.

He glanced up at the clock hanging on the walk, groaning when it read ten o' clock. His husband was suppose to be home hours ago as he promised. Today was suppose to be his day off and Thorin left in the morning around eight saying he was just going to the office and drop off some documents and when he got back they were going to spend the rest of the day together.

Bilbo understood that being the chief of Police was a round the clock job but his husband had to understand that Bilbo wasn't one who fancies being taken for granted. And this isn't the first time it's happened, just two months ago was their five year anniversary. Bilbo had outdone himself in the kitchen (as usual) and he specifically called Thorin and reminded him not to be late and his husband promised and what did he do? Come home ten hours late and so tired he went to bed without eating a thing. Then about six weeks ago it was Bilbos birthday and Thorin promised to take him to Disneyland which he was looking forward to and what did that jerk of a husband do? Called and told him that there was a robbery case that he had to look over and couldn't make it. And now there's this.

"I don't even know why I bother anymore." Bilbo sighed turning off the tv with the remote and throwing it onto the glass coffee table. But if anything, whenever Thorin would come home, he always smelt so good. Bilbo couldn't understand it but there was something about his husband coming home to him all worn out, still dressed in his work clothes and smelling like a mixture of sweat, cigarettes and his Black diamond Calongue just made his cock twitch. And speaking of that, another reason he was upset and this is probably the worst of them all was the fact that they haven't had sex in over six months! How crazy is that?

No matter what he wore, or how much teasing he would do Thorin would always say the same thing "Love not now I'm too tired." Just thinking back at those words makes his blood boil. It was unfair to him and it was unfair to their marriage, but Bilbo had a plan. He'll show Thorin who he really married and how much a rope he could stretch before it snaps. And if all went according to plan, Thorin would start coming home on time.

"Bilbo, I'm home." Bilbo looked behind him and saw that his husband closing the front door behind him and taking off his boots, a mischevious smile crept across his lips as he got up to greet his husdand.

"Hello darling." He smiled grabbing Thorin by his blue collar and pulling him into a deep kiss. Thorin was caught off guard but he accepted his husbands affection, opening his mouth to let Bilbos tongue in.

"How was your day?" Bilbo asked with a charming smile that made Thorins heart flutter a little.

"It was good, I know I was suppose to come back but I got dragged into a meeting that was suppose to be cancelled."

"Don't worry about it. Your home now and that's all that matters." Bilbo patted his chest and walked away heading to the kitchen.

"What is he up to. Usually when I come home late he's grumpy not... smiling and frenching me out of the blue." Thorin thought hanging his coat up and walking behind his husband.

Bilbo was at the stove, hovering over a stew pan humming to himself.

"Are you hungry? I would have cooked earlier but I knew you would have stayed at the office and would want something hot when you get in."

"I'm famished. Dwalin and I got so caught up we didn't even have a proper lunch." Thorin informed him as he took off his black tie with a sigh of relief.

"You poor things, but not to worry I'll fix you right up." Bilbo said over the fire, his mischevious smile still in effect.

After Bilbo had finished cooking they both sat down to a relaxing dinner. Both talking about the details of their day and what they were planning to do for the next. Thorin couldn'tshake it as they conversed but something felt off about his husband. Yes he was glad that Bilbo was in a good mood and didn't seem pissed at him for being gone all day, but he knew his husband too well and knew that smile that constantly crept into his lips anywhere.

"I'm too full for anymore. I'm going upstairs to freshen up and head to bed. Care to join me darling?" Bilbo asked getting up from the table. Thorin watched his movements towards him from the corner of his eye, reading his body language.

"I'll finish up here, I kind of wanted to watch a movie before bed." He expected Bilbos smile to waver a little in disappointment but it didn't even flinch, instead it just got bigger.

"Alright, don't stay up too late." Bilbo gave his lips a quick peck and headed to the stairs, making sure his hips swayed.

"He's definitely up to something."

After watching the last episode, season two of Shadow hunters Thorin rubbed his eyes looking down at his watch seeing that it was now midnight. He turned off the tv and all the lights, then went upstairs into the master bedroom where his husband was fast asleep under the covers lightly snoring in the darkness of the room. Thorin let out a quiet breath of relief and disappointment. He really thought Bilbo was up to something tonight but then again he's glad that he could just go to bed and sleep today off.

He took his time stripping off his work clothes and all his under garments, throwing them into the basket by the door for laundry this week and going into one of his drawers pulling out his grey baggy pajama pants. He climbed into his side of the bed going under the covers and wrapping an arm around his beloved and nuzzling his nose into the smaller males neck taking in his scent.

Sometimes he wonders how he scored someone so perfect. Bilbo was nothing like the people he's dated in the past and knew from the beginning that he was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He knows that sometimes he takes his husbands kindness and patience for granted but he made a promise to always provide for him husband and give him thr best things life had to offer. Plus his lover his job.

"Thorin?" Bilbo called out in a sleepy voice.

"Yes love?" Bilbo didn't answer, he turned his body around so he could face his husband.

"You know that I love you, right?" Bilbo asked cupping Thorins cheek caressing the smooth skin as he gazed into the blue pools of his lovers eyes.

"Of course, I love you as will. Sometimes I wonder why you do, but you do." Thorin smiled looking back into those beautiful brown eyes that never fails to captivate him.

Bilbo chuckled lightly and pulled him into a gentle kiss. Thorin moaned, missing all the nights they would share just like this.

Bilbo licked his husbands bottom lip, jesturing him to open his mouth for his tongue to taste him. He did of course and in no time at all the couplewas in a heated make out session. Thorin wrapped his husband into his strapping arms, pulling him into his chest so that Bilbo could straddle him.

"God I've missed you like this." Thorin admitted breathlessly, attacking those irresistible lips with his teeth in between sloppy kisses.

"Thorin.." Bilbo moaned trailing his fingers told over his husbands exposed chest, groping at the skin and flicking Thorins stiff nipples inbetween his fingers.

"Do you want me baby?" Bilbo asked trailing his tongue over Thorins chisled jawline. Rubbing his robe covered ass over the stiffness in Thorins thin pants, moaning like a cat in heat for more.

"I want you. I want to be buried deep inside you, pounding you into the headboard while you scream my name in endless ecstasy." Thorin moaned groping Bilbos bubble butt, thrusting upward perfectly lining his raging hard on between Bilbos ass cheeks as he spread them apart.

"Oh God... Thorin..." Bilbo moaned loudly grabbing onto his husbands hands with one of his as if to aid him and the other one gripping Thorins pillow.

"Who does this ass belong to?" Thorin asked into Bilbos ear, his thick accent heavy and dripping with dominance.

"It's..." Bilbo began but stoped as another moan escaped his swollen pink lips.

"Tell me Bilbo, who do you belong to?" Thorin said almost demanding the answer.

"It's... me." Bilbo answered pulling one of his husbands hand from his ass and cuffing it to the headboard before

Thorin could register what had happened.

"Bilbo, what the hell are you doing?"

"Teaching you a well deserved lesson you prick. You have been ditching me for the last six months and I'm just about sick of it." Bilbo told him easily taking the other hand and cuffing it to the bed as well.

"I knew it, I knew you were pissed."

"Damn right I'm pissed and after tonight your going to think twice before you try ditching me for work again. So, your going to lay here like a good boy while I remind you who your really dealing with." Bilbo grinned kissing Thorin playfully of his nose.

Thorin was a little speechless, in all the five years of their marriage, he's never seen this side of his husband. He was always so obedient and desperate to be dominated whenever they would make love but right now, the man sitting on him was far from obedient and desperate. He was in control and had the power to do whatever he wanted, and it was sexy.

Bilbo licked his lips, loving the shivers that ran down his spine as he was on top of his darling husband. It's been years since he's locked into his dominant side. Before he met Thorin he was always the one on top in every relationship, loving the power he possessed and the fact that he gets to do it all over again with the man he loves.

Thorin watched as Bilbo loosened the knot of the flower patterned robe he wore, pulling it off of his shoulders revealing a smooth chest and hard pink nipples as the fabric pooled on his hips. Thorin groaned, tugging on his restraints wanting to tweak and bite those perfect buds.

"Do you like that you see baby? It must be so hard for you not to have me under you, running your strong hands all over my body, sucking on them, biting them." Bilbo teased running his hands all over himself, taking his nipples and playing with them just the way his husband use to.

"Release me Bilbo, you have no right to do this." Thorin groaned trying again at his restraints. Bilbo smirked and rubbed his ass over Thorins erection ever so slowly.

"I don't have the right? I have every right. Since you refused to claim what's yours I simply revoked your ownership. So everything that I touch, that use to belong to you, belongs to me now. So I can do whatever I want." Bilbo chuckled going back to pleasuring himself. He loved how hard Thorin was, it wasn't at it's full capacity but it was just enough to drive him.

Thorin cursed under his breath, he knew Bilbo was upset but to deprive him of ravishing that heavenly body was like telling a man he couldn't drink a glass of cold water on a hot summer's day. Bilbo continued touching himself, he would take his fingers into his mouth and suck on them moaning as if sucking on his favourite lollipop and then would return them to his aching buds, still gringing ontop his partners clothed cock.

"You have no idea how much I've missed your arms around me Thorin, they always knew just what to do and where to touch. But now you get to watch me do all the dirty things I've done when your gone, isn't it fun?" Thorin growled, almost animalistic at his husbands words.

"Your playing with a force you can't match Bilbo, if you think I wouldn't punish you for this your mistaken." Bilbo felt his cock twitch, taking off his robe completely exposing his hard, leaking manhood.

"Oh baby I'm counting on it." He purred taking himself in his hand and began to stroke at a slow pace, never once breaking eye contact with his lover. Bilbo couldn't help his lewd moans, the sensations were just too good. He could feel his insides clenching in a rhythm, wanting something big to full it.

"Do you want to see... what I was doing in the bathroom while you were downstairs? I was having so much fun I was having seconds thoughts on weather or not to stop for what I had planned for you." Bilbo chuckled turning his naked body around (reverse cowgirl) so that he could give Thorin a good view of his ass.

"Do you like it baby? The dildo I used was so big I went a bit overboard. But it was nothing compared to this giant you keep tucked away in here from me." Bilbo chuckled bending over to give Thorin a front row seat of his redend hole, slightly agape as he went to playing with the elastic hem of the silky pajama pants. He took his hand and trailed his fingers through the hard outline of his husbands erection, it was pretty much like a tent at this point.

"You.. know I hate it when you use those.. bloody toys Bilbo!" Thorin was furious, how dare his husband use those toys you pleasure his body. The knew he should have thrown them our the first chance he got.

"You forget, I can do whatever I want. You'll have to earn the privilege of calling all of this yours again." Bilbo was having a blast, loving the growls and curse words coming from his husband. Thorin stared at Bilbos entrance, his mouth going dry from just watching the tight ring of muscle contract and relax on it's own, as if beckoning him in.

"Do you want to taste it Thorin? To feel my walls clench around that wicked tongue of yours? You'd like that wouldn't you darling?" Bilbo asked eyes glued on the rising tent infront of him.

"For the last... time Bilbo.. release me from these handcuffs!" Thorin yelled pulled at the cuffs ignoring the pain they caused his wrists.

"Oh daring, those are customized cuffs so not even you with all those muscles could break them, so save your energy." Bilbo pulled down the front of the pants, his mouth wet as he marvelled at the eleven inches steaming manhood that stood proudly before him.

"Oh my, were you always this big baby?" Bilbo chuckled licking it from the hilt all the way up to it's leaking tip. Humming in delight Bilbo took a hold of it and covered his mouth over it, licking, sucking and moaning like a dick deprived hore (no offense to anyone). Thorin had to take beep breaths, gripping into the headboard for dear life and strength. He felt as if his life force was bring sucked out of him and it felt so bloody good.

"Oh God... Bilbo..." Thorin panted, wanting so much to pound the lights out of the ass that was in front of him. Without him realizing his hips were already pounding away into Bilbos hot slick mouth, grunting as he felt his balls tighten.

Bilbo pulled away, panting heavily and licked his lips admiring the thick coat of saliva he had made all over Thorins stiff shaft. Thorin moaned in agony, already missing his husbands lips around him.

"Well, that was fun." Bilbo smiled getting off of his husband and reaching for his robe and putting it on.

"W.. what are you doing?" Thorin asked, not bothering to hide the panic laced in it.

"I'm getting dressed what does it look like? I've had my fun, but now it's time for bed. I have to wake up early for work in the morning so I'm stopping." He said tying the knot and lying on his side of the bed.

"Bilbo.. you... can't leave me like this!"

"Oh I'm sure I can baby, and I will. It's only fair that you suffer for what you've been doing to me" Bilbo huffed rolling to his side, hiding his face from his lover so he wouldn't see the tears welding up in his eyes. He crossed his legs tightly, willing the aches to go away.

"Bilbo, I.. never ment to... stay away from you. I.. would never do some..thing like that.. on purpose. I'm so... sorry for not.. showing you how much... I love you." Thorin panted, trying to clear his mind of the haze.

Bilbo turned around, not caring if his husband saw his like this or not, looking deep into those ocean blue eyes."You'll come home to me like you use to then?" Thorin felt his heart break, all the days he's been at work and coming home late had made his husband lonely and he hated himself more than ever now.

"I promise you ghivashel." Thorin said, his eyes watering a little from the pleasure in his heart and his erection. Bilbo smiled happily capturing his loves lips with his own, quickly straddling his and derobing once more with a new found motivation to finish what he started.

"Will you let my out of these love?" Thorin asked as Bilbo bit his bottom lip and sucked on it.

"Not a chance baby, I'm going to enjoy this while I can. If you want me, get out of them yourself." Bilbo whispered to him, licking his lips and taking a hold of Thorins length, lining it to his waiting hole.

Thorin growled taking the challenge to heart and pulled at the cuffs with all his might. Determined more than ever to reclaim what was his. Bilbo bit his lip, pushing Thorins length inside him and sinking down on it, inch by inch. The couple both felt a wave of pleasure like they've never experienced wash over them, both mouths agape and letting out moans of all volumes.

"Thorin... Oh Thorin baby, deeper." Bilbo pleaded arching his back, feeling his walls being stretched wider and wider.

Thorin began to thrust upward, not having the will to hold back in the slightest. The moonlit room was filled with the sound of skin clapping and names being moaned as if they were the only words they knew.

Thorin could feel the tightness of his sacks, he was almost at his breaking point and he knew Bilbo was too.

"Remember when.. I said.. I'd punish you for this Bilbo?..." Thorin asked still meeting his husbands thrusts with his own.

"..y..yea..." Bilbo moaned with his head thrown back and eyes closed, not really paying much attention to Thorins words. It wasn't until he heard the snapping of chains did he look down at this husbad who had snapped the chains of the cuffs and grinning up at him like a mad man.

Thorin grabbed Bilbos by his hips and threw him into the mattress, pinning the smaller males hands above his head and began to drill the lights out of him. Bilbo was screaming at this point, he was sure the neighbourhood could hear him but he didn't give two rats asses.

"Now (thrust) how (thrust) does (thrust) this (thrust) tight (thrust thrust) ass (thrust) belong to(thrust)!?" Thorin demanded once more, gripping Bilbo by the hair and pulling his head back to expose his neck.

"Y.y..ou.." Bilbo moaned softly, his mouth opened wide to support of suffocating lungs with the air they need.

"Let(thrust) them(thrust) hear (thrust) you (thrust)!"

"You." Bilbo moaned louder, not sure if he was going to survive tonight from so much pleasure.

"Scream it!!!" Thorin yelled thrusting one more time, filling Bilbo to the brim with his hot passion.

"THORIN!!!" Bilbo screamed, the feeling to bring emptied and filled at the same time made his vision go blurry. Thorin looked down at his husband, glossy eyes, tear stained cheeks accompanied by burised lips, sweaty skin and both of their cum all over him.

"Mine." He growled taking Bilbos lips for one last heated kiss before they both passed out from exhaustion.

Ps: I wrote this from about 6 in the afternoon till into three in the morning so forgive me if it was a little sloppy, but I just had to finish this. Stay tuned for more?


	4. To come home to you

Modern Day [Domesticated] Requested by: Thilbo4ever On

The sun began to descend behind the tall buildings, painting the sky with an assortment of orange, purple, and gold. Thorin groaned as he rolled his shoulders and felt that they were quite stiff from their hard labour. Being a mechanic isn't as easy as people think it is, him and his close friend Dwalin own and run the place along with Oin, Golin, Bofur, Nori and Dori. It's a big business and they were currently expanding so they needed to be working around the clock.

"Finally they're gone, why do people have to be so bloody annoying?" Nori growled, finally voicing his opinion on their last customer. "Tell me about it, to think they would be grateful that we looked after their piece of shite car since no other place had the parts they needed." Dori spat wiping his hands on the green rag he keeps in on his back pocket.

"And not to mention how cheap the bastards were." Dwalin sneered, putting his tools away and pulling down the garage door with his strong arms.

"Hopefully they wouldn't grace us with their presence anytime soon. Let's clean up and head home, tomorrow's another day." Thorin said powering down the machines. They all agreed without question and an hour later the shop was clean and they were all ready to go home.

"Oi Thorin we're heading to Gandalfs bar to wine down you comin'? Dori asked as they closed up shop. "Not tonight, Bilbos waiting for me, plus I'm too tired to drink." He smiled thinking about his gorgeous husband probably sitting on the couch reading a book waiting for him. "Of course you are ya lucky bastard." Bofur teased earning a playful punch on his arm from Gloin who was chuckling.

"Leave the man alone you jealous hogs." Dwalin yelled pulling Ori by his shirt collar in the direction of the bar as the others followed. "See ya tomorrow lover boy!" Bofur called out grinning and waving back at his boss. Thorin waved them off and pulled a cigarette out of his back pocket, light it and took a nice long draw before blowing the smoke out of his lungs and stomping it out underneath his boot.

As he walked to his car and drove to the direction of home, his thoughts went back to the time when he use to be a heavy smoker. One cigarette after another, day and night. They were the only thing that kept him from losing control of his emotions at the time.

His family was a total mess, his grandfather Thror had fallen into a deep depression due to the war with his health, his father Thrain had up and left one day without saying where he was going or when he would be back and Thorin at the same time had his own problems plus the weight of keeping the rest of his family safe and providing for them.

But when he had crossed paths with Bilbo that day at the supermarket, it changed him instantly. The shorter male was so breath taking, from those deep brown eyes to his intoxicating scent of flowers, honey and just a tiny splash of sunshine. They just stood there for what felt like hours staring at eachother until Bilbos six year old nephew Frodo had snapped them out of it complaining that he was hungry. After that day they seemed to bump into each other on a regular basis and eventually started to hand out and not long after started dating.

Bilbo was the grandson of a very wealthy and over protective lawyer, Gandalf Grey who really didn't like Thorin very much because he was a 'bad boy' at the time, black motor bike, leather jacket and everything. He even forbade Bilbo from being around Thorin for his own safety and reputation as he had put it, but not never he could have separated them no matter how hard he tried.

Before he realised it he was already parked in front of his house. He got out of his car and and entered through the front door to a beautiful sight, "Daddy's home!" "Da!" His two children, Mariah who just turned five was already dressed in her pink bunny pajamas, her big blue eyes shined with love and happiness and his two year old son Martin was dressed from head to toe in his wolf pajamas, his eyes were just like Bilbos.

"Hello my treasures." He greeted lifting them both in his arms making them giggle. "We missed you." Mariah pouted as her father carried them into the kitchen where heavenly scents were coming from. "I missed you more." He said kissing them both on their chubby cheeks. As they entered the kitchen, they saw that the stove was on and all the burners had a pot with it's own unique aroma but the cook was no where to be seen.

"Where's your father?" He asked his children who couldn't help but giggle to themselves, Thorin arched a brow curiously "What's so funny?" He asked but got his answer when his husband jumped on his back from behind. "Hello there." Bilbo whispered placing a kiss on his husbands cheek, him and his light feet always managed to sneak up on him.

"How you manage to sneak up on me will forever be a puzzle." Bilbo chuckled and hopped off his husband so he could kiss him firmly on his lips. "Eww" Mariah squealed covering her eyes, Martin doing the same because his sister did it. The smaller male was dressed in one of his husbands white T-shirts, it was tightfitting on Thorin but it was loose on the shorter male accompanied by a pair of baggy blue jeans. His brown curls were tied to the back and his eyes seemed even more beautiful than they did this morning.

"Well don't you look good enough to eat. You know what you do to me when your wear my clothes like this." Thorin gently placed his children down on the floor, taking Bilbo in his arms and pulling him close. "Something good I hope." Bilbo purred running his fingers through his husbands black wavy hair. "Very good." Thorin chuckled pulling him into another kiss, both almost forgetting that their offspring were still in the room. "Daddy the food!" Mariah cried tugging her fathers jeans and pointing at the stove. Bilbo quickly pulled away from his husbands embrace and ran to the stove to check on the food cursing under his breath about his precious food almost being burnt and how his stupid attractive husband side tracked him.

After a beautiful dinner and a rather painful two hours of Barney sing alongs, it was time for bed. Mariah and Martin were already knocked out cold, Thorin had Mariah cradled in his arms snoring away while Bilbo held Martin as he sucked on his thumb as they made their way up the stairs talking quietly. "I'm serious, they looked so cute together I forgot to take a picture." Bilbo chuckled when he went to pick his daughter up from school. She was running around and playing with the youngest of their neighbours Levi Mirkwood. "Cute?" Thorin asked in a tone obviously not liking the way his husband said it. "Oh calm down, just because you don't like them doesn't mean our kids can't play with him."

Thorin huffed as they walked into the children's bedroom and tucked then in and shared good night kisses.

"What a day, I could go for a long shower and then relax with a good book." Bilbo said stretching as they entered their own bedroom. Thorin walked in after closing the door behind him and braced it as he lustfully watched his husband undress. "You read my mind, but how about we take a soak in the bath tub instead, you look like you could use a massage." Thorin suggested watching intensely as his husband slowly unbuttoned his jeans and slipped out of them revealing those soft, smooth legs he's been blessed with being between at nights like this.

"Oh?" Bilbo chuckled as he approached Thorin in very slow steps, with a mischievous look in his eyes. "Well, I have been feeling a little tense in certain places." Bilbo purred wrapping his arms around his lovers neck, Thorin wrapped his around Bilbos' waist, their bodies pressed tightly against eachother as their eyes were beginning to darken with lust. "Here perhaps?" Thorin whispered, his husky voice low and dangerous as he grabbed Bilbos' ass his his big hands giving both cheeks a firm squeeze. Bilbo moaned as the sensation travelled up his spine like a surge of electricity. "You grow more irresistible as the days go by." Thorin purred littering the length of Bilbos' neck with wet kisses causing the shorter male to arch into his buff arms.

Bilbos knees began to grow weak with every caress, his breathing got heavier as he felt Thorins' leg rub against his aching arousal. "Oh to hell with the bath just fuck me right here." Bilbo growled as he jumped up and wrapped his legs around Thorins' waist, viciously attacking his lips like a mad man. Thorin grinned and didn't waste a second to rip his shirt off of Bilbo exposing his entire body. "No underwear, you naughty boy." Thorin chuckled switching their position so that Bilbo was braising the door while still in his arms.

"Well I believe a punishment is in order then." Bilbo purred as he ripped open Thorins shirt and trailed his fingertips along his husbands solid chest all the way down to the crotch of his pants. He relished the feeling of Thorins deep growl vibrate throughout his body as he reached into his husbands pants and pulled his length out. Bilbo couldn't help but look down and smirk, the shaft was stiff in his grip, his finger tips could outline the pulsing veins that travelled along it, the head was red and leaking making Bilbo lick his lips in memory of the white substances' taste.

"You have no idea what I go through when you leave me to go to work. Thoughts of you pounding into me while I'm tied up and defenceless, makes me so bloody loose I can barely keep on my feet." Bilbo giggled lustfully, his grip on Thorin turned into slow but firm pumps.

"Oh baby your killing me, let's go to the bed.. so I can prepare you properly." Thorin groaned starting to thrust into Bilbos hand. He wasn't even inside him yet but the way those fingers moved over his shaft was enough to make him undone. "No, just hurry up and put it in. I prepped before you got home."

Thorin lifted Bilbo a bit and took his cock away from him before the other could protest. "You shouldn't have said that" he grinned quickly lining himself to Bilbos entrance and pushing into his husband rather roughly. Bilbo moaned out, the sensation of being filled all at once was enough to make him cum. "Since your preped you can take it all at once right?" Thorin began to thrust upward, his cock stretching Bilbo with aid of his firm grip on his ass.

"Oh bloody hell yes, right there Thorin yes!!" Bilbo cried running his fingers through Thorins hair and tugged earning a throaty groan from his lover. His hips rocked in sinc with Thorins to meet his trusts, he couldn't help the volume of his moans as the head of Thorins cock drilled into him and brush against his prostate ever so lightly sending shockwaves of pure pleasure through his entire being.

"Gods your so tight.." Thorin moaned deepening his thrusts, the room was filled with the banging of their bodies against the bedroom room. "D..deeper Thorin... please..more" Bilbo whined as hot tears of frustration ran down his flushed cheeks. "So impatient." Thorin chuckled teasing Bilbo by slowing down his thrusts, nothing could ever compare to the sight of his husband all hot and bothered for him.

But he couldn't keep up the teasing for much longer, the tightness around his cock was too much and the warmth was starting to make his head spin. His thrusts got deeper sending Bilbo into a heavenly state of bliss every time his prostate was hit with brute force.

The couple could feel the pressure in their cores build up as thrusts were met. Fingers clawed and teeth bit into sweaty skin, lips clashed against eachother another and tongues tasted eachother. Both lost in the pleasure they could only find from one another. "Bilbo... I'm.." Thorins thrusts began to get sloppy, his legs were starting to give out but he found the strength from Bilbo as he moaned and whimpered into his ear that he was close to cuming.

After what seemed like forever the two finally came, both out of breath but had enough to proclaim their endless love and devotion. "Gods I love you." Thorin panted nuzzling his nose into the crook of Bilbos bruised neck. Bilbo chuckled as he slid off of Thorin and landing on shaky feet. "Is that your heart or your dick telling you to say that?" Thorin licked his lips as they pulled into a devilish smirk. "Wanna go for a second round in the tub to find out?"

Ok so I MUST apologise for this one. I was really sick when I wrote this one so my ideas were everywhere. It's not my best but I really tried with this one.


	5. Burning Desire (Pt1)

Thorin had an illness.

It wasn't something like the gold sickness that had poisoned him when he had reclaimed his throne, no this was something much worse. It affected his mind just as the sickness had and plagued him with all manners of hallucinations but this brought about something more sinister than greed.

Desire. It was one of the many temptations of the flesh. The obsessive need to have something that you would do just about anything to get your hands on even if for a moment. It was a situation in itself, but in his case it was a someone.

His deep blue eyes watched on dangerously from the shadows, his heart beat was out of control and his skin felt as if it were ablaze. There, just a few feet away from his grasp in the now flourishing garden was his desire. A head of brown curls ruffled gently in the breeze, soft white skin bright from the rays of the early afternoon sun, beautiful doe eyes that looked at every surrounding flower with love and pride, lips so pink even the roses that his delicate fingers touched would wither in envy. Thorin couldn't count the number of nights that his thoughts were haunted by Bilbo Baggins. He would awaken in the middle of the night under the comforts of his royal bed sheets drenched in sweat, muscular body sweaty and quaking and his shaft hot, hard and aching for the one who had bewitched him.

But no matter how hard he tried to deny and resist his feelings, his mind would become plagued with images of the Hobbit. As much as he desired to have Bilbo trapped beneath him, moaning his name in a mind shattering state of ecstasy as he would pound into his untainted insides mercilessly, he could not.

Bilbo was too innocent. It was just the way he carried himself. So graceful and elegant as if he were royalty himself and also he had such a rare heart that was full of so much love and kindness it made it hard for anyone not to fall in love with him instantly. He was curious yet humble and the way he would light up a room everytime he spoke or was just simply there was more than captivating.

Thorin couldn't have him, he knew this much. He could if he wanted to of course but he couldn't bring himself to it. He had too much darkness in his heart. He was too dangerous and the thought of him hurting his desire because he couldn't help the demons that ruled his mind and causes him to think such sinful thoughts of someone so pure was enough to keep his lust at bay. He couldn't afford to corrupt the only light in his dark heart.

"Thorin?" The king snapped out of his thoughts. He was so deep that he didn't even see the beautiful halfling approach him with an assortment of flowers in a straw basket cradled in his arms. "What are you doing lurking in the shadows, not stalking me I hope." Thorin felt his cheeks redden with shame, he had been caught and now Bilbo will think he's a pervert. But Bilbo just laughed saying that he was only joking when he saw how flushed he made the dwarf with his words.

"So, what do I owe the pleasure of my kings presence?" Bilbo asked with a smile sweeter than honey. Thorin felt something go off on his head when the words 'my king' escaped Bilbos lips. It felt like a hot mist just crept into his mind and spreaded throughout his entire body and made his head swing. He felt that familiar sensation as he did every night for the past six months since he had developed his unholy fascination with the halfling.

"I was on my way to see Balin but then I saw how lovely the flowers were today I couldn't help myself with staring. You've done a wonderful job with them." It was a half truth but it was the best he could come up with. He couldn't help it when his heart fluttered at Bilbos soft blush and bashful smile at his compliment. "Thank you. The soil here is alot richer from the Shires' so everything grows alot fuller here." Thorin knew Bilbo would have appreciated having his own garden. It was the least he could do for him since the halfling agreed to stay in Erebor after the war. Bilbo admitted to him that he would miss his comfortable chair, his books and his cosy fireplace but he couldn't live the rest of his days in the Shire as he once did. The quest had changed him too much for him to go back.

"I'm glad. Would you like to take a walk with me, if your not busy of course." Thorin asked with a gentle smile but those eyes of his were beyond gentle.

"I'd love to. I was planning on putting these beauties in the library to brighten the place a bit, can we stop there first?" Bilbo asked with a hopeful smile and bright brown eyes. Thorin felt like he was about to pass out from how fast his heart was beating. "Of course, can I carry that for you?" He asked as they headed back into the mountain and through the spaceous halls. "Chivalrous as always but I think I can manage." Bilbo joked, anytime the king caught him fetching anything he would always insist on carrying it for him no matter the weight, why he didn't know but he just thought of it as him being nice.

On their way to the grand library Thorin walked behind the Hobbit, not too much but just enough so he didn't have to justify to Bilbo why he was staring at him the way he was. He made it his personal duty to memorize every little thing on Bilbo. Every curly strand of rich brown hair, the way his ears would twitch in the cutest way ever so often when he spoke of something fondly and most of all the way those hips swayed with each graceful step he took. It was silly and creepy what he was doing, he knew, he didn't need anyone to tell him that but Balin and Dwalin never hesitate to tell him whenever they catch him in the act.

"Any longer and you'll burn holes into his head Thorin. Just tell him how you feel, he's a sweet boy and I'm sure if you talk to him he will understand, and if you play your cards right he just might return your... feelings. Just.. don't ... frighten the poor lad?"

"He'll catch you one of these days Thorin. Hopefully you'll have a good excuse when he does."

Atleast they weren't against his feelings for their former burglar, but even if they were he wouldn't care for he was too far gone now. Before he realized it they had reached the stone crafted double doors that guarded the library and all the knowledge she held. As heavy as they looked they were quite light which made them easier for Bilbo to have access to. He pushed the doors open effortlessly and made his way into the brightly lit room with Thorin right behind him. Books upon books were piled onto eachother in tall and short columns on every vacant table and chair. Everything from dwarven history and traditions to their diets and anatomy.

"Excuse the mess. I've been in here so much I haven't had the time to put anything back." Bilbo explained trying to clean up a little to make the place somewhat presentable for the king. Thorin scanned the room. Every square inch of the four stone walls were filled with books of many colours and sizes minus the gaps of missing books. He knew Bilbo loved books, hence giving him full access to the largest library in his kingdom but he never thought that the Hobbit would go crazy and try to read every book he could get his hands on. But if he were being honest, it was quite heart warming to see how interested Bilbo was of his people even though they were not his own.

"You've been very busy I see." Thorin chuckled as Bilbo blushed at his remark. "Yes, apart from the gardens the library is my favourite place to be. There's so much to read I never get bored. It's all so intoxicating I can't seem to put a book down when I start it, if I could I'd stay in this room for the rest of my days, and let knowledge keep me wrapped in her tender embrace." Bilbo smiled fondly, a dust of blush tainting his rosy cheeks and his pointed ears doing that cute twitch again.

Thorin unconsciously licked his aching lips, the way Bilbo spoke as he held different books in his arms and caress their old pages and thick covers with such gentleness and care made him think what those hands would feel like caressing him as he ravished his little halfling. "You can stay in here as long as you like. I still feel a bit responsible for your decision on not rerurning to the Shire so the least I can do is provide all the comforts of home for you." Thorin tried to look sympathetic but he couldn't help the smile that was on his face as he thought about how determined the hobbit was at staying. "And it's much appreciated." Bilbo smiled sweetly. After putting his flowers away and organising a few books here and there the two left to venture through the halls of Erebor.

The ex-burglar really was too sweet for his own good. As the hours passed by, the duo continued to walk aimlessy around the mountain just talking and enjoying each others company. Bilbo was going on and on about the places he'd recently been and how everything was unlike anything he's ever seen. Thorin couldn't keep his attention on the words that were being spoken to him, Bilbo was just so enchanting. It was like a warm glow was around him as he proudly spoke about all the things he's read and found around the kingdom all by himself, he was truly the most beautiful creature in all of middle-earth. "But I must admit that the layout of the forges and the mines are absolutely incredible. I went down there a couple of weeks ago and it was all so breath taking, there isn't a kingdom near or far that has a sufisticated system as Erebor." Thorin chuckled "I'm glad you think so. If you'd like I can have something made for you, since you like it so much."

Bilbo laughed, the sound resonating sweetly through the halls and piercing Thorins heart causing a shiver to race up his spine. "I'm not the jewellery type but thank you for the offer, besides there are better things the forgers to be doing than making jewellery for me." Thorin stopped right in his tracks, how could Bilbo think such a thing? If it were up to him he would have the Hobbit dressed in nothing but the finest of jewels. At his command Bilbo would have every and anything his heart desired, was he that oblivious of how much power he held in those soft delicate hands of his?

"Thorin?" Bilbo asked as he too stopped looking at the king puzzled. "Why did you.." Thorin took a hold of the startled halflings' hands in his, blue eyes looked deeply into Bilbos' brown confused ones.

"Never say such a thing. You saved not only me but my people as well without thought of yourself, you accompanied an arrogant king and his kin on a quest most would laugh in the face of..." Bilbo felt his breath hitch in his throat as Thorin stepped even closer to him, the scent of his royalty, mint and morning dew flooded his nostrils making it hard for him not to blush. "And most of all ... you..." This could be the moment he actually made a move to in some way let the Hobbit know of his feelings.. The scarcely pure parts of them anyways, for if his little beauty were to find out just how... unstable the king under the mountain was when it came to anything about him he would leave Erebor and never come back. Not like he'd let him if it ever came down to that. If he had to lock Bilbo away from the rest of the world and keep him all to himself where he could have him and love him the way he rightfully deserved to be. He would have by now, but he wanted Bilbo willing and begging to be his. It would make their... intimate moments much more enjoyable and all the more sweeter.

"Forgive me, I just remembered I have something that needs my attention."

Bilbo watched on in confusion and concern as he watched Thorin stormed away from him. This wasn't like the dwarf, that wasn't the dwarf he knows. The dwarf he knows always holds such determination and pride in his eyes but they were so different now, they were... conflicted and cold now. Of course he noticed the changes, apart from being light on their feet hobbits were VERY observant. Everytime the two were around eachother Thorin was different. The way he spoke, the way he would look at him, the way his touches would linger.

It was very troubling and not having a clue what was going on with his best friend had his heart aching, so he went to the only people that knew Thorin as well as he did to get some answers."We can't tell you." Bilbo was to say the least shocked at the blunt answer.

"Why not?" He asked the young princes of Erebor who for some reason look very nervous. "Because if we tell you, you'll leave us." Kili said softly looking down at his shoes sadly. Leave? What was so wrong with Thorin that if he knew he would want to leave?

"Just trust us Bilbo, it's noting our uncle can't handle. He's just... stressed that all." Fili offered with reassurance, but Bilbo knew better. He travelled and lived with all thirteen of the dwarves to know when something was wrong. "Fine, if you wouldn't have the decency to tell me I'll go ask Thorin myself." Bilbo huffed about to walk away but the rather loud exclamation for him not to from the prince's was even more proof that something was definitely wrong.

"You can't do that!"

"Please Bilbo you must trust us. Uncle just doesn't want to hurt you!" Kili clasped his hands over his mouth as fast as the words left his mouth. Bilbo looked up at them shocked. "This.. is about.. me?" He asked not wanting to believe that he was the reason why Thorin was acting so out of character but the looks that the prince's have him was enough proof.

Never fear I'm starting part two as soon as I upload this. Thank you ever so much for the love and support so far on the other stories I don't know I got so lucky to have readers like you.


	6. Burning Desire pt2

Bilbo sat quietly by himself in the far corner of the library. His nose was buried deep within the pages of his latest book and his eyes scanned every written word. To most who would enter the room and see him would think he was heavily engrossed in whatever he was reading but in reality his thoughts were soaring far beyond the knowledge of the book pages.

Thorin was once again on his mind. Not like times where he would find himself reminiscing fondly about the great adventures they shared and how close they were now compared to their first meeting in the Shire. No, these were the ones that were like a plague that no matter how hard the poor Hobbit tried he couldn't get rid of them. It had been a continuous occurance ever since he found he had feelings for Thorin.

There were times he thought that he was probably sick or losing his mind for even letting such lewd thoughts about Thorin of all people to manifest in his head. But he couldn't deny that every time that stubborn dwarf smiled at him, fought to protect him, held him was enough for any same sane person to think such things.

Just the thought of having Thorin pin him down with those strapping arms while he left mark after mark across his soft body sent shivers of pleasure down his spine and settled into his groin. But of course Bilbo would never act out on these feelings. Thorin was a king and his friend and the thought of even showing the slightest hint to interest made him sick to his stomach.

Thorin was the one thing that was out of his reach. Even if he wanted to just feel what it would be like to kiss those lips, even if it was just once before he would probably be thrown out would be enough for him. But he knew better than to want things he couldn't have. As a king Thorin would have to lead by example. He had to marry a beautiful dwarf wife, she would birth his heirs, they would rule Erebor together and they would be happy.

And he knew he couldn'tgive Thorin any of those things. He would be a laughing stock if he ever presented Bilbo as his consort, not only that there wasn't a wizard or a miracle so strong around to cast some spell for him to give Thorin children and he sure as hell wasn't leadership material. He's just the Hobbit from the shire who helped reclaim Erebor and that's how it would stay.

And that was what pained him the most.

He had nothing to offer his king. Not even his body would be a worthy offering to man so magnificent in every way never the less his heart. He was unworthy.

Balin was walking pass the library from a meeting when he saw the door of the library slightly opened causing the soft glow of light in the dark hallway as he walked. He wouldn't have paid it any mind but a familiar frustrated growl and the sound of something falling made him investigate. He wasn't surprised that Bilbo was in the library but seeing him clenching his hair rather roughly and a opened book at the foot of the door sparked his interest.

"Lad?" He called out to the halfling who seemed startled at his presence.

"Oh Balin. Sorry I didn't hear you come in." Bilbo chuckled nervously trying not to look like a total reck. The elder looked him over and grew a bit concerned.

"Is everything alright? You look troubled." Bilbo ran his fingers through his hair and wiping his moist eyes to atleast look presentable even if it was just Balin.

"Troubled? No no trouble at all. Just read a bad book is all." He watched as Balin picked up the tossed book peaking at the cover and raised a brow.

"Different ways to cook Elven mushrooms, must have been quite awful." He smiled but Bilbo didn't look amused. He looked so sad and conflicted, like he didn't know what to do with himself.

"What's the matter lad, your never like this. Did something happen?" Balin took at seat next to the Hobbit and placed a hand on his shoulder trying to give him some comfort.

Bilbo would have rather died a thousand deaths than tell Balin of all people what was going on with him. Not only would he have died from shame but he would probably kill himself if Thorin ever caught word of it. Not that he didn't trust Balin, he was a dear friend and gave wonderful advice but some things were better left unsaid.

"I'm fine. I've just been feeling a little homesick is all." An excellent lie on his part, Balin nodded his head understanding.

"Aye, the heart always aches for the comforts of home but aren't you happy here? I was under the impression that you didn't want to return to your hobbit hole." He was right. Bilbo couldn't stand the thought of leaving the place he faught for, the place he swore to protect alone side his friends as they had traveled land, air and sea to reach.

"I thought I wouldn't but it's starting to way heavy on my chest." Balin studied the Hobbit closely. He knew Bilbo good enough to know then he was hiding something, no matter how good a lier he was.

"Lad, since when have you ever felt that I couldn't keep a secret? Whatever it is must be weighing heavy on your chest, you can t.." Before the elder could finish Bilbo had burst into tears, hugging his arms tight as if trying to keep himself together. The dwarf immediately fell into a state of worry and hurried to comfort the halfling.

"Bilbo whatever is the matter? Why are you crying?" Bilbo wanted to speak, to somehow reassure his friend that he was fine but the tears of frustration and shame just kept falling. Balin held him securely in his arms, like his mother use to whenever he was picked on from the other village children as a child. He couldn't remember the last time someone had hugged him like this, like they actually cared about him and that he mattered. But instantly his tretarous mind reminded him that he was indeed held like that once, by Thorin and it made him weep harder.

"Lad, my heart hurts just looking at you like this. Please tell you what's wrong and we can fix it together." Bilbos head hurt, he hadn't cried like this in a long time. He appreciated Balin trying to help him but this was something he had to solve himself, no matter the consequences.

"I want to leave Erebor."

The air was becoming thicker with every laboured breath the king took. His skin felt as if it were ablaze as his hand pumped his aching length sending wave after wave of blissful chills up and down his spine.

The scent of Bilbo's old shirt was still fresh as if the halfling had just worn it. His knuckles were becoming white from how tight he was gripping the thin cream fabric and snuggling his nose into it to inhale it's heavenly aroma.

Thorin was no stranger to this act. It had become a frequent habit of his whenever the need for the Hobbit became unbearable. The sweet smell of flowers, books, honey and sunshine was enough to drive him mad and the softness of the fabric reminded him of Bilbos skin whenever they would touch for brief moments.

He could almost feel those soft gentle fingers trailing feather like touches all over him, that heavenly body wrapped around him just begging to be ruined and worshiped in the way only he knew how to.

"Bilbo..." The name was like pure honey on his lips, so rich and bitter sweet on his tongue. He couldn't help but wonder if Bilbo tasted as sweet as he's imagined. Of course he had many ideas how each part of his Hobbit tasted under his lips.

As his actions became more aggressive, more sensual thoughts of Bilbo came to mind. He had always admired the strength and durability of golden ropes. They had a wonderful shine to them along with being strong yet soft to the touch and he couldn't help imagine how lovely they would look wrapped around Bilbo while he was naked. His hands would be tied frimly behind his back of course, then the ropes would circle around his neck, cascade into beautiful diamond shaped knots until they reached his hips, then his legs would be bound together at his thighsand ankles while the rest of him was exposed and at his mercy.

Before he could think about any more parts he would claim, he had already cum. He looked down at his hand at his spilled seed and wondered if Bilbo by some small miracle could ever birth his children, probably if he fucked him long and hard enough his little Hobbit would grow a womb. Of course he knew it was silly and biologically impossible, but it was still a nice thought.

After he took a bath and got dressed in a fresh set of clothes he decided it was time to return to his duties, staying in his chambers would just tempt him into another stress relief session. Making sure he looked presentable as a king should he turned to leave but stopped looking down at his bed where Bilbos shirt still laid. He was tempted to take it with him but that wouldn't be very sane of him to do. So he held it close to his chest, inhaled it one more time and carefully stored it away with all of the other stolen treasures of Bilbos he possessed.

Thorin nearly bumped from the sudden eratic banging of the other side of the doors. No one ever banged on his door in such a disrespectful manner without fully knowing the consequences. With a growl he marched across the room and almost ripped the door off it's hindges wanting to seriously punch who ever it was.

"Fili? Kili? Why on earth are you banging on my door!" Thorin was more that surprised to see his nephews huffing, crouched over with their hands on their knees and sweating as if they was just running for their lives.

"Uncle.. you.. we.. B-Bilbo..." Fili tried to speak clearly but his lungs felt like they were on fire. Kili looked as if he would pass out but he was too disturbed from what they recently found out to succumb.

"What about Bilbo? Speak!" He demanded which made his nephews straighten up.

"It's Bilbo Uncle, we were on our way to the throne room when we passed the library." Kili started

"Balin was with Bilbo in the library. We over heard them talking ... he..." Fili wanted to finish but the look on his uncle's face was too frightening. He knows how Thorin gets when something had to do with Bilbo but sometimes he thought his uncle went too far in certain situations, like that time when Bilbo was introduced to the entire kingdom when they had returned after the war. There wasn't a doubt that their people wouldn't love him and welcome him into their home with open arms but some of them were a little too friendly in Thorins eyes.

He could still remember all the blood, the screams and pleads for mercy the three dwarves and suffered in the deepest, darkest parts of Erebor. Thorin was like a madman. He cared not if they were his kin or not, his eyes only saw competition for Bilbo, and he hated competition.

"Go on." Gods was he trembling? He hasn't been this afraid of his uncle in a very long time.

"Well..."

 _"Surely you don't mean that Bilbo." They heard Balin asked in a calm yet panicked tone as they pressed their ears against the opening of the doors to hear better._

 _"I can't stand it here anymore. I feel so caged and lonely it's making me sick." Fili felt his heart pinch as he felt the desperation and pain in Bilbos voice._

 _"Now now lad. Maybe your just a little homesick, I understand." Balin was obviously trying to reason with him._

 _"I'm not homesick I just want to leave. I don't want to feel like this anymore and the only I can get better is if I get out of here." The brothers looked at each other, sharing a look of hurt and uncertainty. Why was Bilbo saying such things all of a sudden? Did something happen? Had someone said something to him? It wouldn't have been the first time but their uncle always made sure whoever dared to insult Bilbo paid very dearly._

 _"Bilbo. What's really going on? You can't lie to me, I know there's more to what your telling me." They both waited in anticipation, to know if Bilbo would crack and tell the truth._

 _"Don't tell Thorin I'm leaving."_

 _After they had heard all of it they ran as fast as they could looking all over the kingdom for their uncle to tell him all they had heard._

"Are you sure those were his exact words? Not to tell me?" Thorins face was completely emotionless but his eyes, those eyes were like pits blue fire.

"Y.. yes uncle we're sure." Kili answered. Thorin just stood there for about ten minutes not saying a word. Fili and Kili started to feel uneasy as their uncle looked at them as if they weren't there but they didn't dare move.

"Well, I'll have to confirm this for myself now wouldn't I?"

 ** _I know I know I'm a complete tease I know. (I've been editing for weeks) But as I said before I like my stories to have depth but I didn't expect this one to be so deep. Part three is already in process and that is when the kinky stuff shall begin, and some punishment shall be given roughly and I promise to deliver you your money's worth at the end of it._**

 ** _Thank you very much to those who have read and liked my other stories so far. I appreciate you soooo much because you give me the motivation to carry on._**


End file.
